


Mystery Man

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is in the air near the Gryffindor common room...or is it someone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mystery Man

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Daily Deviant's May 2012 challenge.
> 
> **Warnings** : student/student
> 
> **Themes/kinks chosen** : aggressive partners and dirty talk.
> 
> **Author's notes** : Apologies to the mods for the rather late posting, although it is still the 5th here. Thank you to Emynn and Sevfan for the fast beta reads. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Mystery Man

~

Regulus eyed the portrait with mistrust. The Fat Lady glared back at him. “What do you want, child of snakes?” she hissed. 

Baring his teeth, Regulus said, “I’m waiting for someone. Not that it’s your business.” 

The Fat Lady pulled herself up in the picture, looking down her nose at him. “I am the guardian of Gryffindor and I will _not_ tolerate Slytherins loitering about trying to disrupt my charges! You will desist immediately or I shall report you to--”

Regulus spun, hearing voices and footsteps approaching. “Whatever,” he muttered, moving away. Trying to make it look as if he’d truly left, Regulus made sure he was out of sight of the portrait before clasping the wand in his pocket and casting the nifty spell Severus had taught him the week before. _Please work,_ he thought as the voices moved closer. 

It clearly did since when the four Gryffindors he’d been expecting rounded the corner, none of them seemed to notice him standing there. Regulus relaxed.

Sirius looked, well, like he usually did. His hair, longer than their parents had allowed when he’d lived at home, was flapping behind him, full of waves. He had his arm about Potter’s shoulders. They both looked scratched up and battered, but seemed in good spirits. 

Behind them came Pettigrew. Regulus shook his head. He just couldn’t see _what_ they saw in him. He was a stumpy, mousy boy, timid for the most part, although Regulus often saw a glint of something hot and angry in his eyes. _They should be careful of that one, although, knowing Sirius, he hasn’t noticed anything._ Regulus shrugged. Sirius had thrown his fate in with this lot, he’d have to live with that. 

Bringing up the rear was the one Regulus had been waiting for, and it was only because he’d been a Slytherin for so long that Regulus managed not to gasp at the sight of him. 

_He looks like he was run over by the Knight Bus_!

Deep gashes and scrapes adorned his entire body and the way he was limping made Regulus wonder if he’s broken something. Still, the others acted as if this was a normal event, paying no more attention to him than they usually did. 

Regulus’ eyes narrowed. _He’s hurt and the bloody fools aren’t helping him._

Remus, whose head had been down, looked up, glancing around. He sniffed. 

“What is it, Remus?” Pettigrew asked. 

Immediately, Sirius and Potter hurried to Remus’ side. “All right there?” Potter asked. “We can take you back to Pomfrey.” 

Remus shook his head. “No, I’m fine. I told you, this time was actually not that bad.” He sniffed again. “You go on in, I don’t think I can face anyone right now. I’ll...go see Pomfrey again later, by myself, see if she’ll let me have something to sleep later.” 

“She may keep you another day,” Sirius said. “You know how fussy she gets.” 

Remus shrugged. “That wouldn’t be so bad. At least I won’t have Sally Weatherington following me around.” 

Sirius laughed. “You should do something about her, mate,” he said. “Maybe if you snog her a few times she’ll stop flashing those eyes at you.” He winked. “Plus, you know how your...condition improves with a bit of shagging.”

_Condition_? Regulus frowned.

“I’m not shagging anyone.” Remus glared at Sirius, who looked unrepentant. “And sadly, that’s not all she flashes at me.” He sighed, making Sirius and Potter laugh louder.

“Tough life,” Sirius finally said. “We should all have those problems.” 

“Yeah, so quit complaining,” Potter chimed in. “I wish Evans would look at me like that.” 

“She’s coming around,” Remus said. “Maybe if you’d stop acting the fool around her and just talk to her like she’s a person, she’d respond.” 

“Oh, and now he’s an expert on women,” Sirius chuckled, clapping him on the shoulder. At Remus’ wince, he sighed, smoothing his palm over Remus’ shoulder. “Sorry. Forgot.” 

Regulus’ hands tightened into fists as a curl of something hot and possessive coiled inside him. He had no right to feel that way; he’d only been really noticing Remus for a few months, but he couldn’t help but feel competitive with Sirius. He swallowed hard. _Not that Remus even notices me. But there’s something about him--_

Remus closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. “Go on,” he said, shooing his friends towards the Fat Lady’s portrait. “I’m off to Pomfrey. I’ll see you later. Or maybe tomorrow.” 

“Wait.” Reaching into his pockets, Potter pulled out a scrap of gauzy fabric and handed it to Remus, who looked surprised. “In case she fusses too much and you want to slip out later after curfew. Don’t lose it though, yeah?” 

A wide smile broke over Remus’ face. “I’ll take good care of it,” he promised, slipping it into his robes. “Thanks, James.”

“Oi, how come you never lend it to me,” whinged Sirius as Potter dragged him towards the portrait. “I’ve asked you loads of times--”

“Because you’d probably try to cut it up and experiment with it,” Potter said, rolling his eyes. 

Pettigrew silent as always, trailed after them, and within moments they were inside their common room. 

Remus stood still for a moment, his eyes closed once again. Slowly turning in place, he stopped when he was directly facing Regulus’ spot. He inhaled a long, slow breath, and Regulus frowned. _What in Salazar’s name is he--?_

“You can come out now,” Remus said. “I know you’re here.” 

Regulus’ eyes widened. Hand closing over his wand, he concentrated, trying to wordlessly strengthen the Notice-Me-Not Spell. 

“I can hear you breathing,” Remus continued after a moment. “And I can...smell you. Come on, show yourself.” 

Shocked, Regulus cancelled the spell, stepping forward. Remus opened his eyes. “How did you know I was here?” Regulus whispered. 

Remus sighed. “Let’s just say I...sensed you.” 

“You said you _smelled_ me earlier.” Regulus crossed his arms. “I’ll have you know that I don’t smell.” 

A wry smile curved Remus’ mouth. “Everyone has a characteristic scent. Yours isn’t...unpleasant though. Far from it.” 

Regulus blinked, nonplussed. “Oh.” He looked Remus up and down. “And what in Circe’s name happened to you, anyway?” 

Remus shrugged. “Accident with the Whomping Willow. I’ll be fine in a few minutes.” 

Regulus shook his head, exasperated. “You’re a terrible liar.” 

Remus chuckled. “Yes, I suppose I am at that. What do you want, Regulus? I get the feeling you were waiting for me.” 

“I was. I just--” Glancing towards the Gryffindor common room, Regulus said, “Look, this isn’t the best place for us to talk. I can walk with you to the infirmary. Or I can get you some _good_ Pain Potion if you’d like.” 

Remus’ eyes narrowed. “I can get that at the infirmary.” 

“Maybe.” Regulus smiled. “The stuff I have access to is better, though, I promise you that.” 

“Is it?” Remus regarded him for a moment before nodding. “Well you certainly believe it is, so...all right.” He gestured. “Lead on.” 

Regulus walked slowly, leading the way back to Slytherin. It was early morning on a weekend, so not many people were around, and they managed to slip quietly into the Slytherin common room without being seen. 

Leading Remus to his room and then his bed, Regulus gestured. While Remus sat, looking around bemusedly, Regulus closed his curtains and put up some Silencing Charms.

Remus raised his eyebrows. 

“I don’t want anyone overhearing,” Regulus explained as he rummaged through his trunk. Pulling out a couple bottles of Severus’ special Pain Potion he handed one to Remus. 

After sniffing it, Remus tipped it back. Within a few seconds his face relaxed and he sighed. “That’s good.” 

Regulus smirked. “Severus is brilliant with potions.” 

Remus nodded. “Where is he, anyway?” he asked, far too casually for Regulus’ liking. 

“Dunno,” Regulus lied, pulling some salve out of this trunk. Tossing it onto the bed, he said, “You should try this stuff, too. Works great on cuts.” 

“You’re not as good a liar as you think you are, either,” Remus growled, clasping Regulus’ arm. “Tell me the truth. Why did you come looking for me? Does it have anything to do with Snape?” 

“Severus?” Regulus blinked, surprised. “Why would it have anything to do with him?” 

Remus stared into his face for a moment, finally releasing his arm. “I thought you and he were--” He sighed, looking away. “I’ve smelled him on you.” 

Regulus shook his head. “How could you smell him on me? No one can do that.” 

“You’re correct of course.” Remus cleared his throat. “So what is it that you wanted to discuss?”

“I know Sirius moved in with Potter,” Regulus said. “I just wanted to be sure he was all right.” 

“And you couldn’t ask him yourself?” 

“Don’t be thick. You _know_ that we don’t speak,” Regulus snapped. “Not since my parents forbade it, anyway.” 

“And do you do everything your parents tell you?” Remus asked softly. 

Regulus shook his head. “You wouldn’t understand.” Gathering up his potions and salves, he began shoving them back into his trunk. “Give me a minute and I’ll get you back to your dorm. Sorry to have bothered you.” 

“And now I’ve hurt your feelings. Shit.” Remus clasped Regulus’ arm. “Hold on a second, will you?” 

“Why?” Regulus asked, keeping his face turned away. 

“Look at me.” Remus waited until Regulus twisted to face him once more. “I’m sorry. Of course you care about your brother. It’s just...it’s odd that you won’t speak to him yourself. And it does bother him. He doesn’t say anything about it, but I can tell. Why don’t you talk to him yourself?” 

“I can’t, all right?” Regulus shouted. “Mum placed a hex on me. If I even try to talk to him my tongue gets heavy and starts to burn. And if I try to write to him, my fingers shake and hurt.” He tried to pull away from Remus, but couldn’t, Remus wouldn’t let him. “I just need to know he’s okay.” 

“He’s fine,” Remus said, pulling Regulus towards him, into his arms. “He misses you, but I’ll tell him what you told me and he’ll come up with some way to communicate with you. I promise.” 

At first, Regulus was too busy memorising the feeling of being in Remus’ arms for the words to register. Then he drew back. “You think so?” 

“I _know_ so.” Remus’ tone, his low, soothing voice, calmed Regulus. “But that’s not the only reason you wanted to talk to me is it? You pursued me pretty aggressively, coming to Gryffindor, risking being seen. You were quite...determined.” 

Regulus tensed. _He knows._ “What do you mean?” he asked, starting to scoot backwards on the bed to put a bit of space between them.

But Remus wouldn't let go. Instead he drew Regulus into his lap. 

“What are you doing?” Regulus whispered.

“God, you smell so tempting--” In the muted light of Regulus’ curtained bed, Remus’ eyes seemed to be glowing. 

“Let me go,” Regulus said, cursing his weak body that only wanted more of Remus’ touch. _He doesn’t really want me. He likes girls._

Remus laughed, a ragged sound. “You don’t want me to, not really. I know I should, but--”

Regulus tried to pull away again but Remus’ arms tightened. “A-all I have to do is scream and people will come running,” he said, half afraid, half aroused.

Remus smiled. “Except you put up a Silencing Spell, remember? And I don’t mind if you scream. In fact-” he nuzzled Regulus' neck, making him gasp, “--I rather think I’d like that.” 

Regulus shook his head, trying to clear it. “But you don’t want me. Not really.”

Remus pulled back, staring in Regulus’ face. “Is that what you think?” 

“You’ve never...” Regulus swallowed hard. “I watch you all the time and you’ve never once looked at me. I’d have noticed. Plus, you’re not gay.”

“Of course I have.” Remus’ hands settled on Regulus’ hips. “How could I not, the way you swish that tight arse around? And how you do you know if I’m gay?” 

“I heard you talking about girls with your friends--” 

“Ah.” Remus smiled, his fingers slipping beneath Regulus’ shirt to caress bare skin. “I like girls _and_ boys, especially beautiful boys like you.” 

“You think I’m beautiful?” Regulus blinked. 

“I have eyes! Of course I do.” Remus sighed, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply. “But I couldn't pay too much attention to you in public. I know you think Sirius is an idiot, but he’s an observant idiot.”

“So what--” Regulus licked his lips. “What now?”

“Now?” Remus swallowed, opening his eyes and giving Regulus a slow once over. “If I had my way I’d start with licking you from your head to your--” he smirked,”--other head.” Remus shifted and Regulus felt an impressive erection pressing against him. His voice went soft, dark. “I’d tease you with my tongue until you couldn’t take it anymore. And then, when you’re begging me to let you come down my throat, I’d fuck you until you couldn’t sit down for a week.”

“Merlin,” Regulus whispered, the silky words winding themselves around him, making him tremble and ache. “Please--”

“Please what?” Remus growled, hauling Regulus so close that there was no space between them. “I can smell how much you want me, but you have to say it.” 

“I want you to do all those things,” Regulus whispered, caught up in the imagery. “Lick me, suck me, fuck me...all of it.” 

“Have you ever--?” Remus paused, sniffing deeply. “God you’re intoxicating. Sweet. Have you ever done anything?” 

“Y-yes.” Regulus blushed as Remus raised an eyebrow. “I have!” 

“No one’s fucked you, have they?” Remus said. He groaned when Regulus didn’t answer. “Sirius is going to kill me.” 

“Don’t talk about him while you’re with me,” Regulus said, eyes narrowed. 

Remus smiled, running a thumb over Regulus’ lower lip. “Damn. All right, but we’ll take our time. Come here.” 

Melting willingly into Remus’ arms, Regulus moaned as Remus’ tongue thoroughly explored his mouth. By the time he drew back, Regulus was panting. “Clothes off,” he said, pulling on Remus’ shirt. 

Remus hesitated. “All right, but I’ve got some...scars.” 

“Don’t care,” Regulus said. 

Shrugging out of his shirt, Remus sighed as Regulus’ eyes widened and he reached out gingerly to touch. “Wow. Were you hexed or something? Do they...hurt?” 

“It was a kind of hex, yes,” Remus said. “And some are sore.” 

“Sorry,” Regulus said, withdrawing his hand. 

“No, don’t stop.” Remus exhaled. “I feel better when someone’s touching me.” 

Unable to resist, Regulus leaned close, running his tongue over what looked like a new, angry scar on his left shoulder. Remus’ moan was encouraging and, following his instincts, Regulus caressed Remus’ shoulders and chest, letting his tongue wander where it wanted. 

Soon, Remus was panting. “Fuck, you’re so sweet,” he finally snarled, rolling Regulus over until he was on his back. A hissed spell took care of their clothes and Regulus moaned as Remus’ very warm body pressed him into the mattress. 

Making good on his earlier promises, Remus licked his way down Regulus’ body until he was hovering over his cock, which was hard and pulsing. “Please,” Regulus mewled, his hands tangled in Remus’ hair. 

Remus sucked the very tip into his mouth and Regulus began babbling, trying to thrust. Pulling off, he whispered, “So sweet and eager. I could do this all night.”

“Please--” Regulus’ eyes fluttered open and he looked down at Remus, his lips moist with _his_ precome. Regulus’ breath caught in his throat.

Remus smiled and swallowed him to the root. 

“Merlin!” Regulus cried out, his hips arching up of their own accord. Remus emitted a sound that was somewhere between a choked growl and a chuckle, and within moments, Regulus’ hips were being held down, his cock devoured. 

Remus clearly knew what he was about. He teased, his tongue flattening to trace the large vein underneath Regulus’ cock. He sucked, he hummed, his mouth moved up and down over Regulus in a steady rhythmic motion, and everything he did made Regulus writhe, made pleasure spiral through him. 

When Regulus felt fingers trace over his peritoneum to nudge at his hole, he instinctively spread his legs wider, his hands tightening in Remus’ hair.

A moment later there was the slickness of a Lubrication Charm and, as the first finger worked its way in, Regulus moaned. 

“You like that,” Remus pulled off to murmur. “Can’t wait to take my cock, can you?” 

Regulus panted as Remus worked a second finger in, and when a third made it inside, he trembled. “Merlin--” 

“You should see yourself,” Remus crooned, his mouth brushing against Regulus’ erection as he spoke. “So gorgeous. So sweet. I bet I could make you come just like this.” 

“I--” Regulus struggled to answer, but Remus didn’t seem to need one. Removing his fingers, Remus knelt up, spread Regulus’ thighs apart, slipped a pillow under his hips, and placed Regulus’ legs over his shoulders. 

A moment later, Remus’ cock was pushing into Regulus, who was frantically clutching Remus’ shoulders, his nails leaving more scars. 

“Fuck,” Remus whispered, eyes bright as he stared at their joined bodies. “Look at you take me. God, you’re--”

Regulus arched his back, making Remus slide even deeper. With a growl, Remus thrust firmly, burying himself to the hilt. He froze, and they both stared at each other, Regulus gasping to catch his breath. His erection, which had flagged for a moment, returned with renewed enthusiasm.

“All right?” Remus asked, chest heaving. 

Regulus blinked, eyes moving towards the shoulder scar he’d licked before. It looked...healed. “Your scar--”

Remus glanced down at his own shoulder. “It’s almost healed thanks to you.” 

“To me?” 

“Yes.” Shifting his hips, Remus smiled as Regulus groaned. “Sex...helps me heal.” 

“Glad to...oblige,” Regulus said, his fingers tracing the healed scar. “That was some hex.” 

“You have no idea.” Remus narrowed his eyes. “But we don’t want to talk about that now, do we?” He thrust emphatically, smiling as Regulus hissed. “Now’s the time for me to fuck you until you can’t sit down.” 

Swallowing hard, Regulus smirked. “Yeah, if you can stop talking long enough.” 

_That_ challenge opened the floodgates and Remus started to fuck him hard, sliding in and out in a primal, demanding rhythm that made Regulus cling to Remus. 

Neither one could last long, and in only moments, Regulus cried out, coming in a series of pulses and spilling his seed between them. That made Remus speed up, and, with an almost feral snarl, he, too, came, his hips shuddering against Regulus. About a minute later Remus collapsed alongside him, panting hard.

Closing his eyes, Regulus smiled. “So,” he whispered. “You have a lot of scars.” 

Remus, his face buried in Regulus’ neck, nodded. “Yes.” 

“Need help getting rid of any more of them?” 

Remus froze. “Are you...offering?” 

“Maybe.” Regulus shrugged. “Or you could stop getting hexed.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Remus murmured, sounding amused.

An hour later, dressed and looking much less bedraggled, Remus reached out to open the curtains around Regulus’ bed. “I should go. Knowing James and Sirius, they’ll try to visit me in the infirmary and if they don’t find me there--” 

Regulus nodded. Grabbing his robes, he pulled them on. “I’ll get you out of Slytherin,” he said.

“I can--” 

“No,” Regulus interrupted. “You can’t. We’ve...traps for the unwary.”

Remus blinked. “You have traps keeping people _in_?” 

Regulus smirked. “We’re Slytherin.”

The trip back to Gryffindor was fairly uneventful, although Regulus stopped before they got to the Gryffindor portrait. “I’ll talk to Sirius,” Remus promises. “We’ll think of something.” 

“Thanks.” 

Remus smiled. “Thank _you_ for being so....chivalrous,” he said, pressing a fleeting kiss to Regulus’ mouth before disappearing into the portrait. 

Ignoring the Fat Lady’s glare, Regulus hurried back to his room. _I wonder if Mum will send me that book of hexes in our library_? Regulus snorted. Of course she would. _She’ll probably be pleased I’m following in the family’s hexing footsteps. Little does she know I’ll be using it to help a Gryffindor._

Slipping back into his room, Regulus wrote his note and set it aside to owl the next day. Then, smiling, he got back into bed and lay down. Clutching his pillow close, Regulus inhaled the mingled scent their sex had left and he closed his eyes, pleased. Remus was a mystery he fully intended to solve.

~


End file.
